The Other Three Doctors
by stillreadingsuperfudge
Summary: The Doctor is feeling nostalgic in the TARDIS when suddenly his two previous incarnations appear in random areas. It's a paradox beyond paradoxes, and The Doctors need to find out what is going on before it's too late!
1. Part 1

**AN: I honestly cannot handle my excitement for the 50****th**** Anniversary Special, so I figured I'd write a little Doctor crossover action myself.**

The Other Three Doctors

I walk into the control room of the TARDIS after a long walk from my drawing room, I have finally gotten around to finishing "A Journal of Impossible Things" by Verity Newman. Excellent read, I'll say; got a few things mixed up, but otherwise brilliant. I must say, I'm feeling quite nostalgic today, I'm even wearing the old scarf, scarfs are cool.

_BOOM._ Well, that is a not good sound, and I know not good sounds a lot better than I know good ones.

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy calls from above, Rory by her side.

"I have no idea, but it sounds like we've landed, somewhere mysterious and dangerous at that. Let's go check it out." I say, quite excited

"Doctor, Rory and I aren't even dressed yet." Amy is in a nightgown, and Rory is dressed only in his boxers.

"Hm, yes. I suppose its best we take care of that bit first."

After about 5 or so minutes, Amy and Rory come down dressed up in the most normal clothing they could ever find; some plain white T-Shirts and Jeans. You know, I really wish they could wear more cool things. Imagine Rory and Amy in bowties, yeah, that'd be cool. We'd be a triplet of cool.

"You know, forgot to ask, whats up with the long scarf." Amy says, negating my really cool fantasies

"Oh, I-"

"No wait, let me guess. You are going to wear scarfs from now on, scarfs are cool now." Amy interrupts, mocking my voice

"Well, no to wearing them from now on, yes to them being cool. To be honest, this is something I wore a while ago, a really _really_ long while ago."

"… That?"

"Yes, this exact scarf! Give me a little break, I spent most of my time in the 70's."

"Have you washed it?"

"No, you don't wash scarfs, do you? Whatever, doesn't matter. Let's look to the obvious dangers outside!"

I am now realizing something. Why is no one worrying, no one has worried one bit about this random landing. In fact, not even I have the slightest bit of fear that there is any danger. It's as if something outside is making us feel safe. That's weird nothing makes me this safe nothing except, the TARDIS…

"No, it can't be. This shouldn't happen," I say, now panic is setting in. I open the door and look "on the other side of this door, is the door to another Police Box, another TARDIS."

The door on the other side opens, and on the other side is a familiar face.

"What!" He says

"What!" I say

"What." We both say in unison

It's my Tenth regeneration. This can't be happening, this really can't, because I don't remember this. This never happened. I slam the door in his face and turn around.

"What are you doing in here?" I catch another familiar voice saying.

No, oh no. That can't even. No, never ever. This isn't happening. Oh no, where is Amy and Rory. Oh, this is not making any sense, I need to think.

"I said, 'what are you doing in here'!" Says _my_ 9th Regeneration standing in _my_ TARDIS

This has got to be something, like a dream, it could be another dream thing, this cannot be happening.

"Hello, I don't know what's happening, but I'm about to say something worrying," I say "I'm The Doctor, and The Doctor is just through that door."

"Funny, get out." 9th says crudely to me, I almost forgot how harsh I was

"No, I'm serious. You just stay right there, I need to figure out what's going on."

"No, you need to get out of my TARDIS."

This is not a fun time at all, I'm so stubborn; and look at those ears, I can't believe I kissed Rose Tyler, having those ears. Oh, look at that getup, it's so early American 1990's. A Doctor should wear something more stylish, like a nice suit, not a leather jacket and a T-Shirt, so not cool. I need someone more stylish.

"Okay, I understand, your TARDIS, I'm gonna leave now."

I leave my TARDIS and enter 10ths, expecting somewhat less of a fight.

"Oh, hello! How'd you get inside my TARDIS? I'm sure I locked the door."

"Spare key above the P in Police Box. Listen, I need you to follow me, don't ask questions, I know you like that, just follow me."

And he does, or I do, or I follow myself, ugh, stop it brain, he is just a he. We walk into my TARDIS.

"No." He says

"Yes." I say

"Stop it." Nine says, and Ten just stares at him.

"That's not possible." Ten says

"I don't even remember doing this as you, so yeah." I say, and he looks at me

"So you're…"

"Yes. I'm The Doctor."

"No, I'm The Doctor!" Says Nine

"You know, you have this whole rudeness thing going on and I for one do not appreciate it very much." Ten says to Nine

"Well, you are trespassing in _my_ TARDIS, I have a little bit of right to be ticked." Nine replies

"Stop it, both of you. Now listen, you, that's The Doctor, you're The Doctor, I'm The Doctor, and for all we know, he is your future self, and so am I. There could be other Doctors anywhere. Now, beyond that door is his TARDIS, which is also the same desktop theme as your TARDIS, so it's the same TARDIS. Now please stop nagging, and start looking." I say, getting quite mad at myself

I walk over to Ten and start to whisper to him.

"What is his problem, that is way more angry than I remember being." I ask

"I think… I think he hasn't met Rose yet." He replies

We both stare at the man in front of us, a man who had just killed off two races; or so he thinks. The biggest danger to all of the cosmos is standing in the middle of the universes greatest paradox, and I still have no idea him or Ten got here, or where Amy and Rory are.

Geronimo..


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I look at Ten, and Ten looks at me. We both look at Nine. Nine looks at us. Ten and I look terrified, Nine just scowls. I don't quite like Nine at the moment. We all split up, I explore my TARDIS, while Nine and Ten explore the TARDIS they are more familiar with, we need to look for other possible Doctors, oh imagine if Eight was here, I believe I'd quite like Eight. No, wait, paradoxes are not good. Now I need to think this through. Two TARDIS can land in front of each other, that is fine, but the first rule of time states that I cannot travel to my previous timelines. Also, where did Nine come from? He was just in here, and Amy and Rory were just gone without a word. I have the strangest feeling that when I do find out what's going on, it's definitely gonna not be good in the slightest. I open the door to my drawing room.

"Oh hello Martha" I say, before realized that something was really off.

I slam the door. Nope, nope, nope. That didn't happen. Martha Jones is not sitting there in the other room. This isn't good, this means Ten hasn't even encountered The Master yet, that surely restricts conversation options. I open the door again.

"Okay Martha, this is gonna sound weird, but you are gonna have to go with it. I'm The Doctor, but not your Doctor, a future version of your Doctor, I look a lot different, trust me it happens just roll with it, your Doctor is in the other room, along with a past version of us, and by us I mean The Doctor, and by The Doctor I mean your Doctor and I. There is another TARDIS here too, well technically for you this IS the other TARDIS, this is my TARDIS, it's a future TARDIS. None of us knows what going on, one of the Doctors is very rude, and there might be more, and I need you to help me look for other suspicious people, because they could be The Doctor too. We are all in huge danger because we are trapped in a menacing paradox, because no one should be able to meet themselves from the past, I mean, I've done it about 3 times, but there were reasons. Don't bother asking any questions, this is confusing to me as well, but did you get all that?" I say quickly

"I don't doubt that you're The Doctor, that's for sure. I'll get right on to looking." Martha says, mocking me

There, she got a hold of this situation fast. See, that's why I liked Martha, well didn't like like Martha like she like liked me, but I liked her quite a bit. A clever mind to match my own, it was like having two Doctors, well, it was having two doctors, but not two Doctors, no paradoxes involved. It makes me think, if Martha was just there; I'm sure that Amy and Rory must've materialized somewhere, I'm afraid of the other Doctors. Martha and I both split up at a fork in the TARDIS, and keep looking. Maybe someone is in the swimming pool, odd time for a swim, but worth a try.

I find the entrance to the library, and I look about the pool, and everything else. No Doctors, no anyone, just me. Whatever, I keep looking about, and after a few hours search, I'm sure I'd met every nook and cranny of my side of the TARDIS. I go to check on Martha. We meet again at the Fork, and head back to the main hall to find Ten and Nine making idle conversation.

"Doctor!" Martha says

"Martha?" Ten says, bewildered, that can't be good

"Yes, Doctor, it's me!" Martha says, kind of shocked by Tens response

"Uh oh. That cannot be good at all," I let slip out, "Everyone, what is the big event you remember?"

"I was in the TARDIS, right after the war." Nine says, definitely not good

"I was flying through space and time, the last big event must've been… The Medusa Cascade." Ten says

"Last thing, I remember was the 1960's when the Angels had the TARDIS." Martha says, Ten and I look at her.

"Well everyone, this isn't good. Major 4-way paradox of us from four completely different time streams, and my two companions are still missing," I say, taking charge. "And the absolute worst part is that I don't remember any of this happening as either of you, this could destroy the entire universe as we know it."

"Well, that is just fantastic." Nine says

"Well, who put you in charge then, bowtie boy?" Martha says, making Nine smile

"Hey, don't make fun of the bowtie, bowties are cool. John Smith wore a bowtie, are you gonna make fun of his bowtie?" I reply to her outburst, Martha and Ten look crushed "Okay, I'm sorry, that was a bit over the line, I'm sorry."

"I actually quite like his suit, minus the bowtie, I don't really like bowties very much." Says Ten, well that hurts

"I don't like either of your suits if you ask me, too formal. I think normal clothing suffices just fine." Says Nine

"Hey, if you are gonna be saving the universe, might as well look cool doing it, right?" I say

"Well, you don't wanna look too over obsessive with the suits. Remember our 6th incarnations outfit?" Says Ten, and we all start laughing

"Oh man, what were we thinking?" Says Nine, I like that change of pace with him

"Now you boys are getting along, that is great, now here is an idea. Let's not destroy the universe, shall we?" Says Martha interrupting our good time

"Sounds great. Well first step, let's find my friends." I say

I have a feeling today is gonna be a really wacky day. Oh, I shouldn't say 'wacky' ever again, should I?


	3. Part 3

Part 3

As a first order of business we need to split up and calculate searches. I tell the others immediately.

"Excellent plan; except if there is a Dalek from the past roaming around and someone gets exterminated or something. " Says Martha, she makes a good point; I hadn't thought of that; that doesn't happen often; me not thinking of things

"Okay then! It's team time! I'll go with Nine and search my TARDIS. Martha, Ten; you guys split up and search your own." I suggest

"If you insist." Nine says, begrudgingly. I'm starting to sense some sort of rivalry here. That's not gonna help.

"C'mon Dr. Jones; let's go do some archeology! Allons-y!" Ten exclaims

We all do the aforementioned splitting up and Nine and I begin our little adventure through the halls of my TARDIS; searching every given room for any given signs of life. We encounter a bird in the dressing room at one point, but that was it for now. We travel miles and miles when we finally reach the last few rooms of the TARDIS. We hear a noise coming from a certain room. _Nonono, not that room._

_Rose's old room_.

We open the door and I expect the absolute worst of everything. Oh, and am I correct.

"AH, YOU HAVE OPENED THE DOOR. I SHALL NOT RESPECT YOU HUMAN. EXTERMIN- WAIT, MY SCANNERS DETECT THE DOCTOR IS NEAR. ARE YOU THE DOCTOR? NO, YOU ARE NOT THE DOCTOR. STEP ASIDE HUMAN; I MUST EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR" Dalek Sec screams through his mechanical voice. _oh; I do miss the time when he was really nice. He doesn't recognize me though; he never met this incarnation before he died. Bugger me._

"What is that? Are you looking for me; Dalek?" Nine says; pushing me out of the way with great force. I can see the anger and hatred in his eyes. _Oh no, this isn't good. _

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR; YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED." Sec's voice screeches

Nine walks up to Sec and pushes him; he _pushes_ a Dalek. Sec looks confused for a second; but then screams his very monotonous 'exterminate'. Nine runs over and grabs Rose's favorite coat; and throws it in front of an incoming Dalek death beam; incinerating it and hurting me deeply. He pulls out a Sonic Screwdriver and shoves it right in front of the Dalek eye stalk; and turns it on. The Dalek seems stunned. He grabs a lamp made of the solidified remnants of the ancient unnamed minerals of a dwarf star that I had made for Rose; which took me bloody eons to make. He takes it and just starts hitting the Dalek over and over with much speed and anger. The Dalek is shooting everywhere and Nine just keeps dodging. Pure adrenaline.

"Die! Just die! Take your whole damn species and just make it be gone! Just DIE!" He keeps screaming; some very small part of me actually feels bad for the Sec; knowing what he'll become.

Nine undoes the bottom of the lamp and takes the long edge directly into the eye stalk destroying it. Nine starts to push downwards on the lamp; and the entire top of Sec's suits head flies off. Nine takes the lamp out of the detached stalk and shoves it down into the neck of the combat suit; impaling Dalek Sec. The last sounds heard from him were terrified screaming. A Dalek was scared; and dying; then he was dead. Those screams terrify me; they haunt me.

Everything in my mind is a mess. I don't know what to do. There is blood everywhere; an important Dalek from the future is dead, and _**I**_ killed him. I run to his now entirely lifeless suit. I take out the lamp; dripping with Dalek blood.

"What have you done! This Dalek was important! You've messed up the future." I scream at the man in front of me. I still hear Secs screams.

"I killed a Dalek; I don't care; I've killed them all." His face was grim as he said that to me calmly; almost insanely.

"You took his life away! You watched him scream and die! Is no life important to you!" I yell at him; tearing up

"Not Daleks; no Daleks deserve after what they did." He tells me.

I look into the body armor; more like a Dalekanium casket now. Sec didn't go very peacefully; there is a terrified expression on his face, and on mine. Nine has messed up the timeline; he broke everything. Is this the man I once was? A man who would kill this creature recklessly without any happiness or hope?

I was terrified. For the second time in my life; I was absolutely terrified.


End file.
